Wawancara Chara Naruto
by The Lost Princesses
Summary: Dibutuhkan pertanyaan dan challenge buat kak SASUKE UCHIHA. Bagi para penggemar kak Sasuke, bisa mengajukan pertanyaan atau challenge apapun buat Kak Sasuke lewat review or PMs!
1. Perkenalan!

_Wawancara chara Naruto_

Sebelumnya maaf kalo ada yang merasa bahwa fanfic ini mirip dengan miliknya.

Tapi ini saya mendapat inspirasi membuat fanfic ini memang dari salah satu fanfic yang sudah ada (ditimpuk sama author lain pake sandal bakiak)

Waaa… ampun… Me-Chan minta maaf…

Oh, ya…

Profile The Lost Princesses itu terdiri dari gabungan 2 author yang sudah beberapa bulan ada di dunia per-fanfic-kan, dan 1 author baru…

Ya udah deh…

Daripada kelamaan…. Langsung kita mulai aja!!!

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

Inspired by : Eyeshield 21 interview by YohNa-Nyu (pinjem idenya dikit ya)

Sisanya ide Me-Chan, Be-Chan, ama De-Chan.

Di Stadion Konoha…

Naruto : Kemana author-author itu ya??? Kenapa belum datang??

Sakura & Sasuke : Naruto!!! (Sakura : Ngepalin tangan kearah wajah Naruto. Sasuke : Masang Mangekyo Sasuke Sharingan)

Naruto : Ada apa???

Sakura & Sasuke : (barengan) Gimana mau datang hah!! Kita janjian-nya itu jam 8 pagi. Sekarang masih Sasuke jam 3 malam tauk!!!

Buak… Bukkkkk… Krompyang… Miaw…

(Flash Back : On)

Jam 2.30 dinihari di mansion Uchiha…

Naruto : Sasuke!!! Ayo kita berangkat bareng!!! Hari ini kan ada wawancara!!! (teriak dari luar pake toa masjid)

Sasuke : Hn...

Itachi : Sasuke!!! Siapa yang ada diluar itu hah!! Cepet kamu temuin dia! Kalo nggak, kamu bakal niisan bunuh pake tsukuyomi!

Sasuke : Ampun niisan!!!

Jam 2.45 dinihari di mansion Haruno…

Naruto : Sakura-Chan!!! Pergi ke Stadion Konoha bareng yuk!!! (pake cara yang sama kayak tadi)

Sakura : Ngapain kamu pagi buta kesini hah!!! (sambil ngelempar kursi dari jendela)

Jduakkkk…

Sukses mengenai kepala Naruto…

Sasuke : Hnnn…

Sakura : Wah ada Sasuke-Kun! Tunggu aku ya…

Beberapa saat kemudian…

Sakura : Wah, maaf ya Sasuke-kun. Aku kelamaan ya? Ya udah , ayo kita berangkat!!

Sasuke : Hnn…

Naruto : (mati)

(Flash back : OFF)

Jam 08.00

Naruto : Wah, guru-guru dan teman-teman dari tim lain udah pada datang semua ya!! Tapi, para authornya belum pada datang…

Sakura : Iya, kemana author-author itu ya???

Sasuke : Dasar…

Setelah beberapa lama menit berselang…

Sebuah mobil KIA Carens berwarna hitam datang… Dari dalam mobil tersebut turun tiga gadis manis (halah). Mereka memakai baju model Gothic Lolita dengan model yang senada tapi warnanya berbeda satu sama lain. Cewek pertama, rambutnya berwarna hitam dan berombak sebahu, warna matanya hitam onyx, memakai baju yang berwarna dasar hitam, berenda dan berpita putih. Cewek kedua, rambutnya berwarna biru tua dan lurus sepinggul, warna matanya kebiruan, memakai baju berwarna dasar biru tua, warna renda dan pitanya sama dengan cewek yang pertama. Cewek ketiga, rambutnya berwarna keunguan dan berombak sepunggung, warna matanya keunguan, memakai baju berwarna keunguan, warna renda dan pitanya sama dengan cewek yang pertama dan kedua.

Me-Chan : Makasih atas tumpangannya ya, De-Chan.

De-Chan : Beres!!! (Ngacungin jempol ala Maito Gai)

Be-Chan : Iya, kita gak bisa bayangin kalo misalnya kita naik sepeda dengan pakaian kayak orang mau cosplay begini.

De-Chan : BTW, you dapet niy baju dari siapa?

Me-Chan : Aku minta klub PKK sekolahnya kak Tohru, kak Yuujirou, ama kak Mikoto.

De-Chan+Be-Chan : Ohhh…

Sakura+Hinata+Tenten+Ino : WAH!!! MANIS BANGET!!!!!

Naruto : Wah, mereka menggila!!!

Sakura : Yang pake baju hitam, wahh!!! Dah tinggi, manis, cantik, imut lagi!

Sasuke : He em. Kali ini aku setuju denganmu! Tapi, masih lebih cantik, manis, dan imutan kamu Sakura.

Sakura : Ihh, Sasuke gombal.

Tenten : Yang pake baju biru, ihhh!!! Manis banget, walaupun gak setinggi yang pake baju hitam.

Be-Chan : Huatchii!!! (mereka gak dengar secara langsung. Kan masih ngobrol di depan pintu)

Neji : Yah, aku juga setuju denganmu. Tapi, manisan kamu, Tenten.

Tenten : Ihhh, Neji, kamu bikin aku blushing aja!

Ino : Ihhh, yang pake baju ungu, walaupun agak gemuk kayak Chouji, dan yang paling pendek tapi, imut banget!!!

Sai : Hmm, memang. Tapi, kaulah bunga yang paling cantik diantara bunga yang lain (Kesambet apaan niy orang?)

Ino : Ah,, Sai…

De-Chan : Huatchuamm!!!! (Aneh banget bersinnya)

Hinata : Kalau menurutku sih, semuanya cantik dan imut-imut.

Naruto : Tapi, kaulah gadis paling cantik dan imut yang pernah ku kenal..

Hinata : (pingsan)

Me-Chan : Kenapa kalian? Kena flu ya?

Be-Chan+De-Chan : Gak tau nih. Kayaknya ada yang lagi ngomongin kita deh.

Me-Chan : Daripada kelamaan, ayo kita langsung masuk aja!

Be-Chan+De-Chan : Yup!!!

Be-Chan : Waa!!! Ada Sasuke-Kun!!! (penyakit ngefans ama Sasuke-nya kumat)

Me-Chan+De-Chan`: BIASA AJA KALE!!!

Sakura+Ino+Tenten : Ayo samperin!!!

Me-Chan : Waa!!! Ada orang gila!!!

De-Chan : Gimana kalo kita pake cara lama?

Be-Chan+Me-Chan : Baiklah…

Me-Chan+De-Chan+Be-Chan : Kekkai*.

Bruak!!!

Sakura+Ino+Tenten : (pingsan gara-gara kejedok kekkai)

Naruto : Wah, pingsan semua deh!

Sasuke : Hnnn…

Sementara menunggu para cewek gaje bangun dari pingsannya…

Sasuke : Hei, nama kamu siapa?

Me-Chan : Mau tau aja! Nanti bakal tau kok!

Neji : Halo, boleh kenalan gak?

Be-Chan : Halo juga! Kenalan-nya nanti aja ya. Toh, kami nanti akan memperkenalkan diri.

Neji : Ohh…

Sai : Hai, namamu siapa? Kamu kok manis, sih?

De-Chan : Makasih, kenalan-nya nanti aja pas perkenalan para interviewers.

Sai : Ohh…

Cliiiing!!!!

Sakura+Ino+Tenten : (pasang death glare ke pasangan masing-masing) Kalian!!! Selama kami pingsan, kalian malah nggoda cewek lain!!!

Sasuke+Neji+Sai : Ampuunnnn!!!!

Terjadilah adegan kejar-kejaran ala film Bollywood.

Naruto : Kalau begini terus kapan mulainya?

De-Chan : Me-Chan…

Me-Chan : Oke! (tarik nafas dalam-dalam) WOI, KALIAN BISA DIAM GAK SIH????

Seketika itu terjadi gempa 5,0 skala richter…

All Chara (minus yang kejar-kejaran) : (Gendang telinganya pada rusak.)

Chara yang kejar-kejaran : (Pingsan semua)

Sementara para korban sedang diobati oleh ninja medis, kita skip saja dulu (author males nulis). Kita tunggu beberapa menit dulu…

……..

……..

……..

……..

12 jam kemudian (*bo'ong ding*)

1 jam kemudian… (beberapa menit?!)

De-Chan : Ehm, berhubung semua dah pada sadar. Kita mulai saja acaranya!

Be-Chan : Oke! Me-Chan, ambilin daftar tamunya!

Me-Chan : Kok aku dijadiin pembantu, padahal niy fanfickan ide aku and 50% punya aku… Hiks… Hiks… (nangis lebay)

Be-Chan : Oke, aku periksa dulu ya… -Skip- Oke, semuanya dah datang. Kita mulai acaranya!

Sasuke : Eit, tunggu, kalian gak punya sopan santun, ya!? Kalian belum memperkenalkan diri tau!

De-Chan : Ih sewot!

Naruto : Yaaa… daripada terjadi perang dunia ke 100, (emang dah segitu banyakkah perang dunia yang terjadi?). Langsung aja kalian memperkenalkan diri! Mulai dari yang pake baju hitam.

Me-Chan : (pake senyum malaikat) Aku Me-Chan! Salam kenal!!! Aku author dari profile AngelFromTheHeaven!!!

Naruto : Yang pake baju ungu…

Be-Chan : (masang senyum malaikat juga) Aku Be-Chan! Salam kenal!!! Aku author baru yang gak punya profile selain disini!!!

Narutp : Yang biru-biru kayak ikan hiu…

De-Chan : What?! Kayak ikan hiu?!

Sasuke : Kalo lagi marah…

De-Chan : Huh!!! Aku De-Chan!!! Salam kenal! Aku author dari NaruAnna!

Me-Chan : Hmm… Berhubung kita sudah memperkenalkan diri, kita sudah bisa mulai acaranya, kan?

Naruto : Silakan…

Me-Chan : Oke, kita mulai acaranya!!!

Back Ground Music : (Suara Trompet) Tetetetetetet!!!!

Me-Chan : Silakan jelaskan peraturan dari wawancara ini, Be-Chan, De-Chan!

Inner All Chara : Aturan?

Be-Chan : Yah, yang pertama, setiap akhir chapter kalian diwajibkan mengambil bola dari tabung kaca yang dibawa De-Chan. Yang mendapat bola berwarna merah adalah orang yang akan diwawancarai di chapter berikutnya.

De-Chan : (Nunjukin tabung kacanya (tabung kacanya warna hitam dan ada gabus yang kecil-kecil itu lho, jadi para chara *kecuali yang punya mata kayak byakugan atau sharingan (yang punya mata kayak gini, diambilin ama pairingnya yang gak punya mata macam itu)* gak bisa lihat bola apa yang mereka ambil))

De-Chan : Yang kedua, pertanyaan untuk wawancara didapatkan dari review atau permintaan para readers.

Me-Chan : Dan yang ketiga dan terakhir, kalian harus benar-benar mendengarkan Ini…

All Chara : (pada merinding semua karena merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak)

Me-Chan : KALIAN TIDAK BOLEH MENOLAK APAPUN YANG DIPERINTAHKAN OLEH AUTHOR DAN PERMINTAAN PARA REVIEWERS!!! Yah, sekian saja peraturannya, tapi peraturan bisa ditambahkan atau dikurangi sesuai kondisi.

All Chara : WHAT!!!!

Me-Chan : Berhubung semua peraturan sudah kami sebutkan, sekarang kalian ambil satu bola dari tabung kaca yang akan dibawa keliling sama De-Chan, dan jangan dilihat dulu!

All Chara : (cuman angguk-angguk)

De-Chan : (Keliling)

Me-Chan+Be-Chan : (sibuk ngrumpi)

Beberapa menit kemudian…

Be-Chan : Oke, semuanya udah ambil bola. Coba lihat warna bola kalian dan angkat tinggi-tinggi tangan beserta bola kalian!

All Chara : (Pada ngeliatin bolanya masing-masing, terus ngangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi)

Me-Chan : Wah, ternyata yang mendapat bola merah adalah kak SASUKE UCHIHA.

All Chara+Author : Plokplokplok….(Tepuk tangan)

De-Chan : Oke, berhubung jadwal kegiatan hari ini sudah selesai, kita tutup acaranya.

Me-Chan : Tunggu sebentar!

Be-Chan : Ada apa?

Me-Chan : Aku sudah datangkan band kenalanku kesini…

Inner De-Chan : Makanya koq ada panggung.

De-Chan : Ya udah, cepet panggil sana!

Me-Chan : (naik ke atas panggung, terus ngambil mic) Ya, kita sambut, band The Eternality!!!

Dari tengah panggung tiba-tiba muncul 4 cowok keren…

Me-Chan : Baiklah, mungkin para chara Naruto yang ada disini, mungkin tak ada yang mengenal para chara yang ada di atas panggung sekarang. Maka dari itu, akan saya perkenalkan. Mereka itu dari anime dan manga Eyeshield 21. Yang jadi vokalis plus guitarist itu namanya kak Akaba Hayato.

Akaba : (ngelempar senyum cool sambil ngelambaiin tangan)

All Chara cewek+author : (Nose blend langsung pingsan)

Akaba : Wah, authornya pingsan… Gimana nih?

Me-Chan : (tiba-tiba bangun) Oh, ma'af, akan saya lanjutkan, yang jadi bassist itu namanya kak Yoichi Hiruma.

Hiruma : (ngelempar seringai khasnya)

Inner Me-Chan : Sabar Me-Chan, jangan pingsan-pingsanan lagi…

Me-Chan : Terus, pianist-nya itu namanya kak Kakei Shun…

Kakei : (ngelakuin hal yang sama kayak Akaba)

Me-Chan : Drummer-nya itu namanya kak Mizumachi Kongo…

Mizumachi : (jingkrak-jingkrak gaje sampe-sampe panggungnya hampir roboh)

De-Chan+Be-Chan : (tiba-tiba –juga- bangun) Apa acaranya udah selesai?

Me-Chan : Sabar… Yah, kita saksikan performance dari band The Eternality yang akan menyanyikan lagu Go by Flow!!!

All Chara+Author : Yeah!!!

Akaba : (mainin intronya dulu) We are Fighting Dreamers… Takami wo mezashite…

Me-Chan : Oke, sekian dulu ya… Bagi yang mau memberikan pertanyaan pada para chara, jangan lupa review ya, fanfic ini akan diupdate setelah jumlah review memenuhi syarat…

Be-Chan+De-Chan : REVIEW PLEASE!!!!

Me-Chan+De-Chan+Be-Chan : Sampai jumpa di chapter depan!!! Ayo kita lanjutkan!!!

Akaba : Right here! Right Now!

All Chara+Author : Bang!!

Akaba : Buppanase like a dangan rainaa! Right here! Right now!

All Chara+Author : Burn!!

Akaba : Butta kitte kuze Get the fire!

To Be Continued...

NB :

Kekkai : Jurus yang biasa digunakan para chara di anime Kekkaishi buat melindungi diri dan menangkap ayakashi.

Kenapa Me-Chan yang teriak-teriak, soalnya diantara kita bertiga suaranya Me-Chan itu yang paling keras (keras banget malah).

Ma'af banget ya, kalo font-nya berantakan dan banyak mistype… Juga bentuknya kayak naskah drama…

Abis kita bingung kalo dibentuk paragraf biasa…

Ma'af juga kalo disini authornya pada kenarsisan...

Ya udah… Bagi para readers jangan lupa nge-review dan sampai jumpa di chapter depan!!!


	2. Permintaan Authors

Berhubung review untuk kak Sasuke Uchiha belum memenuhi syarat…

Maka kami belum bisa melanjutkan wawancara para chara…

Jadi, kami sangat memerlukan review dari para readers sekalian (lewat PMs juga boleh…)

Jumlah pertanyaan buat setiap readers tidak dibatasi,

Jadi, silahkan berikan banyak pertanyaan ke kak Sasuke juga boleh… Iya 'kan kak?

Sasuke : Hnnn….

Ngasih challenge juga gak papa…

Misalnya….

Nyuruh kak Sasuke kissu ama sapa gitu…

Sasuke : What!!!

Me-Chan : Gak usah bantah!

Sasuke : Huh!

Jadi, kami sangat mengharapkan review dari kalian semua…

Demi kelanjutan wawancara ini…

Demi kelanjutan kami disini… Hiks… Hiks… (Lho? Kok jadi nangis bombay?)

Jadi, kami sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat dan beribu-ribu sangat mengharapkan review n challenge buat kak Sasuke…

With smiles,

The Lost Princesses


End file.
